The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for grinding cams of a camshaft, which cams comprise concave sides.
A method for grinding cams is described in DE 41 37 924 C1. In this method, a cam is initially rough-ground in a first step from an untreated configuration to an intermediate configuration with a first, large grinding disc. Subsequently, in a plunge-cut grinding method, a modified intermediate configuration, corresponding to the concave sides, is produced by a second grinding disc of smaller diameter. The cam is then finish-ground with the same grinding disc and thereby brought to its final configuration. The use of a small grinding disc, which is wider than the cam, to produce the modified intermediate configuration means that optimum cooling cannot occur because the grinding disc is engaged in the whole three-dimensional region of the concave side and, hence, in the grinding zone.